degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Chantay Black
Chantay Black is a student at Degrassi Community School in Toronto, Ontario. She is a member of the Spirit Squad, and is friends with Darcy Edwards, Mia Jones, Holly J. Sinclair, Anya MacPherson, Jenna Middleton, and Manny Santos (and to a less extent, Emma Nelson) and she is currently dating Danny Van Zandt. She is portrayed by Jajube Mandiela. =Character History= Season 4 After the gonorrhea incident, Manny and Emma became friends again, and she defended her against Chester. Manny, along with her new friends, Darcy and Chantay, held a girls' night at Emma's to have some girl time and forget about boys. However, it is ruined by Chester and his brothers, who call Emma a ho and give her a wet top. Though the three other girls all had a crush on Chester, they lost interest in him after this and played a prank on him by decorating his house in tampons. They were caught by the police, but no charges were pressed and Chester apologized. With her personal life a mess, Manny focused on Spirit Squad but tensions arose between her and Paige, as Manny had been the catalyst in Spinner and Paige's break up. When Paige began to date student teacher, Matt Oleander, Manny found out but didn't tell anyone and essentially ran the squad, but with Paige taking all the credit. When Paige and Manny get into a verbal and physical fight after Manny told Hazel, Manny angrily screams out the affair, which gets Matt fired. Paige gets jealous that the girls prefer Manny over Paige and makes her the school mascot. Manny, seeking revenge, conspired with Darcy and Chantay to purposely drop Paige in a cheer routine, in front of the entire school, thus breaking her leg. Paige retaliated by stripping off Manny's prom dress (the same one Paige wore) when Manny becomes Prom Queen thanks to Paige's scheming and laughs as Manny runs away. When Hazel tells Paige to make up with Manny, she goes to the locker room and after a heated argument, they laugh and agree to end their rivalry. Season 5 In Season 5, Chantay ridicules Manny at the Spirit Squad tryouts for showing herself off while topless to Peter's video camera. She also is happy to Manny off of the team because of what she did. Chantay started the season off by not being such a good friend to Manny, and she was one of her good friends the previous year. Chantay is seen in various episodes throughout the season. She makes either nice or rude comments to her "friends" and is cheerleading for the Spirit Squad. Later on in the season, when Emma comes to gym class sweaty and wearing hot and warm clothing, Chantay and Darcy joke around with her telling her that she is very fat and that she really needs weight. Emma goes insane and starts going nuts on how she really does need to lose weight. Chantay and Darcy explain, that she is not really that fat, she's very fit and skinny and that they were joking. Chantay and Darcy look at each other, with a sense of worriness. Season 6 In Season 6, Chantay remained on Spirit Squad with Darcy and Manny. She also seemed to agree with Darcy and that Mia should not join the squad because of her having a 2 year old daughter, Izzie. It seems Chantay was just agreeing with Darcy because they were somewhat best friends and they agree with each other a lot. In the episode, "Can't Hardly Wait", Chantay was present in the physical fight scene in the gymnasium between the students of Degrassi and Lakehurst, along with Manny, Mia, J.T., Toby and Darcy. One of the Lakehurst girls shoved Manny after she tried to break up the fight between Mia and another girl. After this, Manny and Chante both fought back and tackled the Lakehurst girl. In the episode, "The Bitterest Pill", Chantay also appears at the video party in memory of J.T. and the cheerleading competition against Lakehurst High School. Chantay feels bad about the death of J.T. along with about everyone else at Degrassi, she was a mutual friend of J.T.'s and she feels for those who were his best friends. Season 7 In Season 7 Chantay believes Holly J's rumors of Manny being racist, and confronts Manny about it. She questions her to see if it's true which it isn't. She later makes fun of Holly J after the incident with Anya at the Free the Children Fast. Throughout the whole season Chantay was seen cheerleading, and hanging with her posse of Holly J and Anya. She continues to give a pissy attitude to Manny who was once her friend way back in season four. Season 8 Chantay is made a regular character in season 8. She is an eleventh grader at Degrassi Community School, and is proud to be friends with Anya, Holly J, Mia, and Leia. She is also on the newly named Power Squad, like always. She forms a posse with Anya, Jane, and Holly J, befriends Mia when she thinks Mia is a model, starts a new gossip blog called the Anti-Grapevine, and spreads rumors that Anya is skipping cheer practice to sleep with Sav (which ended up not being true). In With or Without You, Chantay was excited for Anya and Sav with the blooming of relationship. Also, Chantay invites some friends, including Sav to her tent for a little hangout with cards and some food. Danny asks Sav and Anya if they're going to Chantay's little tent party, but they said, "no", because they were going to have sex. In Money For Nothing, Chantay and the other Power Squad members are excited to get the opportunity to go to Florida for the Power Squad competition. When she finds out that Holly J isn't going to Florida trip, she feels upset for her friend. She shops for bikinis with Mia and Anya and is happy about the trip. After, learning that Holly J has lied and doesn't have to go to a wedding, and has the money on the trip, they kick her off the squad for turning against Mia. Later she posts a blog letting everyone know that Mia has come back to Degrassi after she dropped out. She encourages Holly J to go for the guy she chose over Blue (even though she is unaware who Holly J really likes). Also, in this episode earlier on, before Holly J gets embarrassed in the caf, she shows Holly J the facerange page Alli made about her, Holly J was shocked, but didn't care at first because a niner started it. Chantay then posts a blog on the Anti-Grapevine saying she is wondering who this mystery guy is. She is a notorious gossiper. She seemed to be friends with Holly J, but in the episode Heat of the Moment, when the school starts to chant "I Hate Holly J" in the cafeteria, she follows along as well. After Holly J runs out of the cafeteria, Chantay then turns to Alli and gives her a smile while applauding with the others. Season 9 Chantay introduces the new kids Declan and Fiona to Mia and Peter. She also seems to be the head of the Degrassi Photo Club. She is also the news reporter for her website, "The Anti- Grapevine". In Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', her cousin Dave is tired of being a nobody so he asks Chantay to write an exciting story about him on her blog. She refused unless he did something "blog worthy". Dave's first attempt went wrong after Bruce poured soda on his pants. Dave decides to get revenge on him. Dave urinates in a bottle and pours it on Bruce's locker, Bruce catches him and Dave runs in fear. Johnny tells Dave to meet Bruce in the alley after school. After school Bruce says he won't fight him, but ends up throwing a urine water balloon at him. After that Dave ends up making a name for himself and has come to terms with Bruce and Johnny. In Waiting For A Girl Like You, Leia confides in Chantay about her rocky relationship with Danny, Chantay suggests she break up with him to make him want to win her back. She has ulterior motives in this, however, as she has been harboring a big crush on him for a while. When Danny doesn't ask her back and instead turns his interests to Chantay, she feels conflicted as she wants to be his girlfriend but doesn't want to betray Leia as a friend. She tells Danny the whole truth behind the break-up and that he should get back with Leia, but it turns out he wasn't happy and wanted to get out of it anyway. During a study with Danny at The Dot, he reveals he likes her, and she reveals the feeling is mutual. Danny and Chantay decide that after an acceptable waiting period, the two of them will start dating. In Heart Like Mine (2), Chantay gets the lead part for the musical. She is ecstatic and prepares immensly. In 'Holiday Road, him and Chantay go on their first real date. But, when he wants to have the bill paid fairly, Chantay thinks it's weird and she posts on the Anti-Grapevine that he is basically cheap. Danny is upset and wants to break up with Chantay. She doesn't understand why, he tells her and she tells him that she just posted that to get feedback. She doesn't really think that. Also, if he really wants to date her he has to get use to her gossiping ways. Danny understands this and he apologizes for getting so rude. He was just really upset that people were laughing at him and making fun of him for liking things his way. Later, he takes her on a proper date and this time he doesn't make her pay as much, they pay properly. In''' Broken Promises, Chantay goes with Danny to prom and they dance like crazy. In Innocent When You Dream, she is late for practice. She also does some Tai Chi with Jenna in the background. In Keep On Loving You, Danny doesn't like watching his girlfriend Chantay kiss Peter in the play. He feels that if he lets them kiss in the play they might develop feelings for one another. Danny approachs Peter and tells him that he shouldn't get to into the kiss because Chantay is his and he doesn't like other guys falling all over her. Peter explains to Danny that he doesn't enjoy the kiss because he knows they're not dating, they're just acting. But, Peter also explained that he didn't like it when another guy at a photo shoot was falling all over Mia. So, they get a plan. Since, Danny was coming down with a cough/cold Peter and Danny switch water bottles, so Peter will get sick and not have to kiss Chantay. But, when Chantay comes over and asks to have a drink cause she is exhausted she drinks Danny's sick bottle that Peter was holding. Chantay explains to Danny that she knows he's sick so she doesn't want to drink his water bottle (when she really did). The next day which is the day of the play Chantay gets sick and can't act. Jane fills in for her, Chantay is mad because her family is there to see her, and she is more mad when she finds out what Danny and Peter did. Later on, Danny and Peter have an encore presentation of the play at "Above The Dot" with Chantay in it so her family could see. Season 10 Chantay is confirmed for season 10, and was in the promo. She is a senior this season. She is apparently on the Power Squad again, and good friends with Anya, Holly J, and Leia. It is unknown if she and Danny are still going out; he moved away to college after Season 9. She is now the captain of the Power Squad. She gets hit by lemons because Alli threw them at her. Chantay ended up dieing due to lemon poisoning! Relationships *Danny Van Zandt **Start Up: '''"Waiting For A Girl Like You" (909) Trivia *Chantay was a recurring character starting from season 4-7 and became a regular from season 8 on. *Before Season 9, Chantay is never seen dating, though she claims not to be a virgin in Season 8. *Before Season 9, Chantay never really had a storyline. She was just seen as a follower towardes Manny, Darcy, Holly J, Mia, or Anya. *Chantay is the longest running member on Spirit/ Power Squad, being on it since Season 4. Current members Anya joined in Season 7 and Jenna joined in Season 9. *This Is The First Year Chantay Is Head Of The Power Squad. Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Power Squad Category:DNG Characters Category:Blogger Category:AntiGrapevine Blog Category:Blogger Category:African American Category:Relationships Category:Female Characters